


As Slow As You Can Go

by apollothyme



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark can't have sex, at least he thought he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Slow As You Can Go

Tony Stark can’t have sex.

After the kidnapping and the accident with the shrapnel on his chest, his heart was left to weakened and vulnerable to all kinds of effort.

For the most part the arc reactor served as both a battery and a protector, allowing Tony to continue living a completely normal superhero life.

Unfortunately, the combination of his heart rate, blood pressure and breathing all accelerating at the same time, the release of extra hormones in his body and the strain on all of his muscles was too much effort for his heart to handle, something which not even a fully capable arc creator could control.

Too put it in more simple words, when Tony Stark had sex he also had a heart attack.

This was a quite a shame because if there was one thing Tony loved to no limits, it was sex.

When Tony first realized the true horrors of his condition, he did the only reasonable and logical thing that could be done. He ignored it completely.

The sex had been great, a busty blonde who was more impressed by his name than anything else. Though it hadn’t been nearly worth it when compared to the pain he felt in his chest as his heart stopped, the look of panic in his partner’s face and the whole hospital mess that came afterwards.

Tony really hated hospitals.

Also when Pepper saw him, lying white-faced on the hospital bed with a good number of wires connected to his chest, she ended up giving him the biggest sermon in his life. And that was saying a lot when considered the fact that he was Tony Stark, the father of all bad and reckless ideas.

With normal sex out of his list of possibilities, Tony tried to convince Hank McCoy to help him out.

At first Hank was a bit restless in helping Tony get his sex life back, but after embarrassing begging being made and a small bribing, the Beast accepted to help just to be proved as useful as Tony’s old doctors.

  In fact he was less useful, because he knew much more about Tony then the old staff, and he somehow managed to make Tony promise he wasn’t going to have sex anymore. Apparently, it was simply too dangerous for his body and the strain on his heart was too heavy.

And that’s the tale of how Tony became completely sexless.

For the most part it wasn’t even that bad. With the Avengers, most of his days were occupied with fighting bad guys and protecting the world, and even though his teammates were all very attractive none of them got close enough for Tony to develop any feelings behind friendship and comradeship for.

That was until Captain America showed up.

Looking completely baffled by the 21st century, the man was like sex on legs. Gorgeous muscles, beautiful baby blue eyes and a face that could make all the girls drop their panties in the ground. And he even had the personality to accompany the looks! Sympathetic to everyone, smart, helpful, absolutely adorable with that small flush on his face when people complimented him…

Tony sometimes wondered how he was even real, and if everyone back in the 40s was like that. His Dad never seemed to be the kind of guy to get embarrassed by anything at all though, so it was probably just Steve.

Now, being the leader of the Avengers Tony tried to keep his and Steve’s relationship completely professional, with the occasional small talk when they crossed each other on the hallways and such.

This worked very well for about two days. It was until Steve had asked Tony if musicals still existed with a completely innocent look on his face, which Tony simply hadn’t been able to resist. They had spent that whole night watching old musicals like The Wizard of Oz together on the Avengers living room.

From then on their friendship only grew more and more, until Steve and Tony were practically best friends and Steve spent hours drawing in Tony’s workshop while Tony worked.

But at least they were only friends. Tony didn’t try to make any moves on Steve, or even show in any way whatsoever that he was interested in anything but friendship, and Steve was as always completely oblivious to the possibility that maybe he and Tony were a little bit too close.

And it was better that way for both of them. Steve was most likely straight, albeit he hadn’t really shown any interest in either man or woman since he and Tony became friends, and Tony was a complete failure at relationships. The sex was the only part he was good at, and without it any sort of romantic interaction wasn’t even worth trying.

Yes, it was for the best if Tony just stepped on repeatedly, cut with some swords and maybe set on fire all of the feelings he might have for Steve. The other man didn’t deserve all the luggage that came with Tony.

And then one day, Clint and Thor had called Steve for “coffee and a talk” and the next time Tony saw him was on his workshop on a lazy Sunday’s morning, looking like authentic porn.

Steve was hunched over an old Harley Davidson with a wrench on his hands and a concentrated look on his face. His skin glinted with sweat, and his tank black tank top was starting to clench obscenely to his body, making his muscles look even broader than before. A very hard feat since Steve’s muscles were already impressive as hell.

“Hey Steve, what are you doing?” Tony tried to play things casual. This wasn’t the first time he had entered the workshop to find Steve already there. Though it was the first time he had entered it to find Mr. Sex on Legs looking like porn while doing things that really shouldn’t be considered erotic to an old motorbike.

“Clint gave me this. He said he found it for sale and that he thought it would be a good gift for me. It’s a really nice machine, but it still needs a couple of fixes.” Steve only flashed Tony a quick smile while he talked, turning his back to him as soon as the words had left his lips so that he could resume his work. Steve was the kind of guy who always looked into someone’s eyes when talking to them; he said that’s how his mother had raised him.

His whole sentence sounded very wrong to Tony, and it took him a couple of seconds to fully understand why.

__  
Clint had given Steve a gift.   
  


Tony knew Clint and Steve were friends, but he didn’t seem like the type of guy who would randomly buy nice gifts for his friend. Unless he and Steve were more than just friends?

Steve hadn’t mentioned anything to him though, and Tony was sure that if anything big like this happened, Tony would be the first to know. Also they looked like quite an odd couple.

Of course it would be perfectly okay if they were more than friends, after all it was none of Tony’s business who Steve dated. Even if it meant he was going to spend more time occupied with someone else…

“Wanna give me a hand?” Steve had fully turned himself around this time, smiling even more than before with one of his hands extended towards Tony, a wrench dangling on the tip of his fingers.

Tony wasn’t very sure how the rules between couples worked anymore, but he had a feeling that if Steve was dating someone he wouldn’t be spending his time on Tony’s garage fixing up an old bike with his best friend.

“Sure.” He gave what he hoped to be his best winning smile.

-

Turns out when Steve had said the bike needed some fixes he was using an incredible understatement.

The bike was completely obsolete in every possible way; Tony seriously wondered how the old piece of junk could still stand on its own legs. No wonder Clint had given it to Steve, Tony could bet the minute Clint realized how broken the damn thing was he tried his best to find a way to get rid of it. And of course Steve would accept an old bike that needed all the possible help; he just loved to take care of broken things.

Tony hadn’t mentioned the bike was almost hopeless though. He liked working with Steve, their elbows and knees bumping into each other almost every five minutes, the impossible heat that seemed to constantly irradiate from Steve’s body.

They worked for what could be endless hours, their bodies slowly becoming covered with too many grease marks to be able to count. Steve had a particularly funny one on his forehead that had made Tony laugh for five whole minutes.

During their quick lunch that basically consisted of Red Bull and ham sandwiches, Steve got a text message. Tony didn’t think much of it, probably just Fury telling him he had a report due or something equally boring. Tony had once, mostly out of completely innocent curiosity, checked Steve’s phone.

All he saw were message from Thor linking to cat videos on youtube, and some random messages from Hill and Fury telling him he had some really boring work to do. Pretty much exactly what Tony had expected to find.

Though when they got back to the bike to continue their hopeless work, the ambient in the workshop seemed to change. Tony wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things, but Steve was suddenly much closer to him, touching Tony for longer than he should. The air got heavier and hotter, as if someone had turned off the air conditioning.

It was almost hard to breath, with Steve so close to him touching him and breathing against his skin as he removed the motor from the bike. A strain in his pants started to appear and Tony mentally cursed himself.

He could still masturbate if he did it calmly and slowly, though that was probably one of the most unpleasurable things a human could ever do. It was too slow, too cold. The hunger on his stomach always seemed to be left untouched and his body responded in all the wrong ways.

When Tony used to have sex it was rough and fast, a burning friction created between sweaty bodies. Broken screams shouted into the air, every time being enjoyed as if it was the last time ever.

He had almost forgotten what sex, what being with another person felt like and now here he was, being painfully reminded by his best friend.

Tony started to run his mind through all the possible excuses he could give Steve. All of them sounded silly and completely fake, especially when considered how well Steve knew Tony.

But then Steve turned around to pass Tony another wrench and he stopped right in the middle of his track, gave Tony’s whole body a look that could only be described as X-Ray capable, and dropped the wrench to the floor as he said.

“Oh  _fuck it._ ”

And suddenly Tony’s whole vision was filled with Steve, Steve’s muscles gripping him tightly, Steve’s mouth on his licking Tony’s lips like they were candy, Steve’s smell clouding all of his senses.

It felt so good to be touched, to have a warm body against him, it was almost criminal. His mind was swimming, all logical thoughts thrown out the window when Steve licked behind his teeth making Tony’s whole body shiver.

And then those big hands were reaching out for Tony’s zipper, relieving him from the awful constriction and Tony could feel Steve’s own bulge against his leg. All of his brain was suddenly screaming “ _Yes yes, finally yes, it’s been so long. Oh God yes_.”

Tony was openly moaning into Steve’s mouth, his whole body reacting like a teenager having sex for the first time while Steve kept his cool, moving efficiently though Tony could see he wanted this as badly as Tony did.

But just as things were starting to look much more appealing, with both their shirts discarded on the floor and their pants soon following, Tony’s heart gave a strong tug and Tony felt himself blacking out for a couple of seconds.

“Tony. Tony can you hear me? Are you okay?” Steve’s voice was laced with concern, his body’s posture had changed from “hey you’re hot, let’s have sex” to “oh god did I just break you?” and it made Tony feel one hundred times worse.

“I’m sorry Steve we can’t do this. I can’t do this.” Steve looked like someone had just killed his favourite puppy, and Tony felt incredibly shittier for being that person.

“But Clint and Thor said… I thought you liked me.”

Clint and Thor? What did they have to do with any of this? And why was Steve looking at him like that? With his big blue eyes that screamed America and demanded the honest answer out of everyone.

“Of course I like you! But I can’t have sex, my heart won’t allow it.” Tony was accurately aware of how sappy he sounded as he mentioned his heart, and of how confused Steve looked.

“Your heart?”

“Yes Steve, my heart, the literal one mind you. It’s too weak for me to have sex. Haven’t you noticed how I never have anyone around?”

“So you can’t have sex, at all?”

Steve had this special power over Tony that made the shorter man be completely honest with him pretty much always. It probably came from all those years idolizing Captain America, the great hero of the United States. Tony still had some of his old posters, kept away in a darkened corner of his attic.

“Yes. Well no. Sort of.”

And the thing was, Tony could have sex as long as it was done really,  _really_ slowly. Painfully slowly.

He had only tried to do it once and the whole affair was rather unsuccessful in all possible away. His partner had gotten restless, and Tony’s body started to numb after a while. It was almost like having sex in slow motion, except much worse because you’re body still felt everything but you just couldn’t do what you so wanted to.

Tony considered the odds of Steve still wanting to have sex with him after he explained all the details of his syndrome and the conditions in which he could have sex. Due to the fact that he was Captain America, savior of all lost causes and one of the most patient men Tony had ever met, Tony decided to tell him the truth.

After all if Steve said no it would only break his heart in a thousand pieces, set it on fire, carburize it with deadly radiation and trash it into a black hole… Nothing special.

Steve’s face remained completely unchanged while Tony talked; he wore the same look of concentration he usually gave to all the SHIELD agents he talked to. It clearly stated “I’m listening to you” and it was universal on every single planet out there.

When Tony finished talking Steve continued to stare ahead for a couple of seconds, probably thinking of what he should do. It scared the living hell out of Tony who was now expecting Steve to ditch him against all reason and logic.

But then without further explanation or even time to breath, Steve was kissing him exactly like before, as if they had never stopped.

“Yes.” Steve’s reply was more of a growl than anything else, and damn everything and everyone in the world if it wasn’t one of the hottest things Tony had ever heard.

Steve’s hands feel much bigger than they actually are on Tony’s body, touching everywhere at once, massaging Tony’s neck, unzipping Tony’s pants, giving Tony the slowest hand job in his life.

“ _Oh God Steve._ ” And Tony as no restrictions now. He has wanted this for so bloody long, dreaming and never imagining out of fear of how is body would react. His best gorgeous friend treating him as if he’s a porcelain doll and making him feel better than he had ever felt.

Steve’s mouth started by licking wet trail through Tony’s jar, moving only a couple of inches downwards with each second. It was maddening, completely and impossibly maddening and absolutely worth it.

Tony could barely even feel his heart anymore, though he wasn’t sure if that was a bad or a good thing. Either way he didn’t give a fuck about it; Steve wanted him and Tony wanted him back and nothing would stop Tony from what was happening right in front of his eyes.

Steve’s heavy-lidded eyes looked directly into Tony’s own under his long eyelashes, his pupils were blown wide and Tony felt his pool of desire grow ten times bigger as Steve slowly started to take him inside his mouth, inch by inch.

Tony wondered if Steve was being extra slow because he cared about Tony’s weak heart, of if the other man just liked to see Tony be reduced into a moaning mess.

Sex had never been like this before, not even when his heart was still perfectly functional. This was different, hotter, more exquisite and so much better. And it was all thanks to Steve.

That crazy man who could do tricks with his tongue Tony had never even seen, and that left him wondering where the hell had Steve learned to do such a thing.

“Steve, I’m going to-“ His words were cut off as Steve moaned into his cock, sucking Tony’s dick with just a little bit more pressure that changed everything. Soon enough Tony was coming in a slow flow, his body shivering beneath Steve’s hands, who just swallowed everything.

He stood there for a couple of more seconds, with his eyes closed and his mind solemnly focused on breathing in and out while trying to get his heart to calm down. It was beating wildly and a little bit painfully inside his chest, but at least it was still beating.

When he finally opened his eyes Steve was standing straight again, and looking directly at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah Steve, I’m perfect.” He grinned broadly and then set to remove Steve’s pants. just because his body couldn’t handle being fucked six ways into Sunday didn’t mean he couldn’t try it on Steve.


End file.
